1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tires for bicycles and vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Tire treads provide grip by generating friction with the ground surface. Too little friction may enable ease of riding with less resistance, such as with a road bicycle, but provide insufficient traction for certain terrains and road conditions. Therefore, a need exists to improve tire friction.